Continuous subcutaneous insulin infusion has become an important method of treating insulin dependent diabetics because the better glucose control achievable by this method could potentially reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with the disease. Current subcutaneous access is via a needle taped in place. The Subcutaneous Infusion Access Device (SIAD) is a small implantable device which can be inserted under the skin through a 13 gauge needle. Implantation can be done under local anesthesia. An insulin pump can be connected to it and it provides continuous access to the subcutaneous tissue for 6 months. The materials of the SIAD and soft are therefore more comfortable than a needle continuously inserted into the skin. Once the tissue has grown into the transcutaneous cuff material and formed a continuous barrier, there is less chance of infection than from a needle. The design of the SIAD will be developed using in vitro infusion studies. It will then be tested in diabetic dogs. The increased comfort and safety provided by this device to patients using insulin pumps should make this method of treatment more acceptable to greater numbers of insulin dependent diabetics.